¿Juntos?
by Disimulandofelicidad
Summary: Sakura regresa a Konoha luego de muchos años y le asignan vivir con el joven más sexy de la aldea. Al principio, su relación es un desastre, pero... ¿después? -AU-
1. Chapter 1

**¡¿Juntos?!  
**_From Disimulandofelicidad_

_**Chapter one:**_ Goodbye, London

Una joven pelirosa caminaba hacia su departamento en Londres. Allí vivía con su amiga Ashley. Ella se había mudado a Londres hace cuatro años, exactamente cuando tenía catorce años; pero comenzó a vivir con Ashley hace dos.  
Estudiaba a la mañana y a la tarde trabajaba en una tienda de ropa. El oficio no tenía nada que ver con lo que en realidad siempre había soñado. Desde pequeña quería ser médica, pero las vueltas de la vida hicieron que se mudara y, sin otra opción, trabajar vendiendo ropa, ya que debía mantenerse de alguna forma.  
Su vida a través de los años se había vuelto una gran rutina, al contrario de cuando no vivía allí. Ella no disfrutaba de eso, es más, quería cambiarlo. Pero lo que menos imaginó es que todo eso puede hacerlo una simple llamada.

Sonó el celular de la pelirosa, cuando estaba a dos cuadras del departamento. Ella se sobresaltó y miró la pantalla del aparato, pretendiendo conocer el número. Pero, para su sorpresa, no fue así. Atendió de todas formas, tal vez era importante.

— ¿Hola?

—_Buen día, con Sakura Haruno quería charlar._ —contestó suavemente la voz de una mujer

—La misma habla, ¿quién es usted?

—_¿No me recuerdas?_

—¿Debería hacerlo? —Sakura comenzaba a sentirse confusa, no todos los días recibía llamadas de ese tipo

—_Bueno... pueden ser los años_ —admitió la mujer, soltando una risita—. _Tsunade, ¿te suena?_

—¿¡Tsunade-sama!? —gritó, sin importarle que la gente a su alrededor se paraba para observarla— ¡No puedo creerlo! Tanto tiempo, Dios mío...

—_Bien, bien. Tranquila, no creí que lo tomarías así._

—Es que... ¡wow! Jamás creí que tendría contacto con Konoha... —contestó con un deje de melancolía— No de nuevo.

—_Pues sí, y ahora tendrás mucho más contacto del que te imaginas muchachita..._

Sakura emitió un sonido de desentendimiento. "¿Contacto con Konoha nuevamente?" se preguntaba, había prometido dejar esa aldea en el más profundo de sus recuerdos.

—_Ve a tu departamento y verás. Hablamos pronto. Y cuidate, Sakurita _—Tsunade colgó

Sakura, sin darse cuenta, se encontraba parada en el medio de la vereda y con la boca abierta. Comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, estaba muy ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez. ¿Qué iba a suceder?  
Llegó y subió velozmente, tirándose contra la puerta y corriendo hacia la mesa más cercana. Allí, había un sobre que contenía su nombre. Se acercó a él y lo tomó con manos temblorosas.  
Al abrirlo, quitó el papel de carta y comenzó a leer:

_Sakura:  
Supongo que estarás sorprendida por mi aparición, pero debo comunicarte algo muy importante.  
En Konoha no hay médicas/médicos tan buenos como los que necesitamos en estos momentos, por lo tanto quería proponerte algo: Viajar a Konoha y permanecer aquí por tiempo indeterminado, trabajando en el Hospital. Por supuesto que comenzarás estudiando y, cuando estés lista, comenzarás a emprender tu carrera de médica. Vivirás en la casa de algún ciudadano que yo considere seguro y apropiado para la convivencia. En unas horas, un auto pasará por ti. Puedes aceptar o rechazar mi propuesta._

_Contestes lo que contestes, te espero con los brazos abiertos_

_Tsunade._

Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. Era un gran shock, pero sin pensarlo, admitió que era la propuesta de su vida, como esos trenes que dicen que pasan una sola vez. Tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a Tsunade, de esa forma podría devolverle todos los favores que le debía, y también estudiar para ser lo que soñó toda su vida.

Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto, decidida. Tomó la maleta más cercana a ella y comenzó a buscar un par de prendas que le servirían, al fin y al cabo no podía llevarse todo lo que compró durante esos años, serían muchas cosas. Probablemente, pensaba Sakura, Ashley haría buen provecho de ellas.  
Sintió unos pasos acercándose, hasta que se silenciaron de golpe

—Así que te vas...

—¿Ash? —dudó Sakura y se volteó, para confirmar si era su amiga la que le hablaba

Así era. Ashley estaba parada en la entrada a su habitación, observándola detenidamente. Sus ojos fabricaban lágrimas que le dolían a Sakura y tenía en sus manos la carta de Tsunade. Sakura maldecía internamente.

—Ash yo... bueno, sabes que es mi pasión ser-

—Sh, no me des explicaciones —la interrumpió—. Lo sé. Ve, no te lo impido. Sólo llámame de vez en cuando —sonrió y se acercó a la pelirosa para abrazarla—. Todos los días, mejor.

Sakura le devolvió el abrazo con alegría, Ashley era la única que realmente había estado con ella desde su llegada allí. Iba a ser difícil dejarla, ya que era como una hermana. Susurró un "por supuesto", acompañado de unas pocas lágrimas que comenzaban a salir.

-x-

Horas más tarde, escuchó una bocina en las afueras del departamento. Tomó sus maletas y lo pensó por última vez. No todos los días se tomaban decisiones de tal importancia.  
Se giró para observar a Ashley, que estaba sentada en el sillón cercano al televisor. Sonrió con un deje de tristeza, gesto que su amiga copió al instante.  
Luego de un intenso abrazo a modo de despedida al fin, Ashley la acompañó a la entrada del departamento aconsejándole que no se preocupe por el trabajo y demás cosas, que ella se ocuparía de todo. Bajaron por el ascensor, fijando algunas reglas para mantener su relación a larga distancia. Ashley propuso mantenerse en contacto a través de llamadas, correos electrónicos y demás. Prometió ir a visitarla algún día.

Llegaron a la entrada del departamento, donde se encontraron con un gran coche y un chofer que sonreía amablemente. Él se acercó para tomar las maletas e ir guardándolas en el baúl del coche.  
Sakura subió de inmediato, luego de que el hombre le abra la puerta y de saludar a su amiga por última vez. Comenzaron el viaje hacia el aeropuerto.

Tardaron en llegar alrededor de media hora. El chofer le dio indicaciones a Sakura de lo que debía hacer para viajar correctamente. Ella escuchó atentamente, le agradeció e ingresó en el aeropuerto.  
Ella había olvidado por completo todo el trámite para viajar, habían pasado muchos años y en ese entonces no había prestado atención. Las palabras del hombre habían servido, de lo contrario hubiese estado perdida allí.

El viaje duró unas cuantas horas. Sakura durmió lo necesario para llegar a Konoha con todas las energías recargadas. Un pequeño brillo en sus ojos jade hacía notar la ansiedad que tenía. ¡Hacía tanto que no iba allí! En realidad, desde su partida no volvió jamás. Probablemente todo había cambiado, todos.  
Al llegar al aeropuerto realizó los trámites correspondientes y emprendió camino por las calles de Konoha.

Para su sorpresa, realmente las cosas allí habían cambiado. Había nuevas casas, nuevos árboles, mucha gente que no conocía. Pero también muchas cosas aún estaban en sus respectivos puestos, tal cual como cuando la joven dejó la aldea. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, eran muchos los recuerdos y sentimientos que afloraban su mente.  
Rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que observaba todo con detenimiento, se dirigía a la oficina de Tsunade. Y llegó sin problemas, estaba justo donde ella la recordaba. Una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa abarcó su rostro. De nuevo en casa.  
Ingresó con una mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo, no sabía qué era lo que la aguardaba en esos momentos: ¿una fría bienvenida? ¿un gran abrazo?  
Totalmente sorprendida, se topó con Shizune en uno de los pasillos. Ella la recibió con una sonrisa y la acompañó hacia esa puerta que, en su infancia, había cruzado miles de veces.

—Espérame aquí, Sakura —ordenó Shizune con ternura

La dejó a un costado de la puerta, la cual abrió luego de golpear y recibir un "¡Adelante!" de Tsunade. Sakura escuchó con suma atención los murmullos de allí.

—A que no sabe a quién tengo ahí afuera, Tsunade-sama.

—Mmmm... ¿a quién, Shizune? —preguntó Tsunade un tanto desconcertada

—Adelante, por favor.

Sakura tragó saliva. Asomó sus ojos por el costado de la puerta y, al ver la cara de felicidad de Tsunade, se hizo ver completamente. Sonrió, pidió permiso e ingresó en la oficina. Tsunade se puso de pie inmediatamente, avanzando hacia Sakura y otorgándole un cálido abrazo.

—¡Sakura, mi muchacha!

—Tsunade-sama, tanto tiempo —murmuró Sakura un tanto asfixiada

Tsunade notó esto y soltó a la pelirosa— Oh, lo siento —se disculpó—. Bien, no hay tiempo para charlas. Te daré esto —se dirigió rápidamente hacia su escritorio, tomó un papel y se lo entregó a Sakura—. Ve allí, esa será tu casa. Luego hablamos —al ver que la joven no movía agregó— ¡Vamos!

—Oh, sí —Sakura sonrió levemente en forma de agradecimiento, aunque en realidad estaba descolocadísima— Gracias, hasta luego Tsunade-sama.

Shizune le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto de despedida. Sakura lo devolvió y se retiró de la oficina.  
Los rayos de sol hicieron que Sakura cierre levemente los ojos al salir al exterior. Observó el papel e intentó recordar la dirección mientras que lo guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos, tomaba sus maletas nuevamente y caminaba hacia su próximo hogar.  
Deseaba intensamente reencontrarse con alguien: Naruto, Kakashi… hasta con Ino, si era necesario. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba en la entrada. Alzó una ceja en forma de sorpresa por lo bonita que le parecía la casa, más bien mansión.  
Sus paredes eran blancas, muy sutiles por cierto, aunque no tenía ninguna planta. Pero le resultaba familiar, muy familiar.  
Se acercó hacia la puerta de madera, buscó el timbre. Era pequeño, lo que dificultó la búsqueda. Lo tocó una vez y escuchó el "Riiiiing" que producía. Se mordió el labio, estaba nerviosa.

-x-

Se encontraba sentado en el sofá, mirando la nada. Tranquilo, como a él le fascinaba estar.  
Se desconcertó al escuchar el timbre sonar. Dirigió su mirada a la ventana, para fijarse si veía a alguien. Nada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en la puerta, tomando el picaporte y abriéndolo lentamente.  
No tuvo sorpresa igual a la de ese momento.

-x-

Lo que menos imaginaba era que esa persona le abriera la puerta, que viviera allí. Él la observó de arriba a abajo, escrutándola con interés.  
Sakura llevó sus manos a su rostro como muestra de su gran asombro, ¡no podía ser!

—Tú... —murmuró él

_Alguna vez debía suceder, ¿no?_

* * *

**E**stoy segura de que no imaginan la felicidad que siento en este momento, no soportaba más no terminar el capítulo. Sólamente espero que les haya gustado, supongo que habrán notado que esta historia es AU.

_¿Merece comentarios?_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡¿Juntos?!****  
**_From Disimulandofelicidad_

_**Chapter two:**_ You...

Sakura no podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella se encontraba parada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par enfrente de...

—Sasuke —murmuró

—Hmp. ¿Qué quieres?

—Tanto tiempo... —continuaba susurrando mientras lo miraba interesada— Ehm, fue Tsunade —comenzó a explicarle—. Me envió una carta para pedirme si podía trabajar en el hospital, acepté y me asignó una casa. La dirección es ésta, así que...

—Lo sé —la interrumpió Sasuke—. Pero no te esperaba.

_"No cambió nada_" pensó Sakura. Igual de frío, igual de arrogante, igualmente lin...

—Hm —pronunció ella desviando sus pensamientos— Tampoco esperaba encontrarte _hoy_.

Sin nada más por decir, Sasuke le abrió la puerta a la pelirrosa (que no dejaba de mirar al suelo) incitándola a entrar.  
Al estar los dos dentro, él le explicó con su frialdad característica cómo iban a vivir, que él mientras menos sabía de ella mejor y que no sea una molestia. Le indicó dónde descansaría y le enseñó la casa. Sakura no pronunció nada más que un gracias, ella no quería molestarlo en absoluto, ya que en realidad él le hacía un enorme favor.

Dejó todas sus pertenencias acomodadas en lo que sería, por un tiempo largo, su habitación y se retiró de la casa. Sasuke no le prestó atención, sólo siguió con sus ocupaciones.  
La pelirrosa pretendía caminar un poco y despejar su mente. ¿Por qué tenía que toparse justo con él? La _casi_-causa de su partida, el que en su niñez había perseguido por todas partes, él...

—¡Ouch! —chilló Sakura

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no observó por donde caminaba, por lo tanto había chocado con alguien y ahora se encontraba tirada en medio de la calle.  
La persona con la que había chocado era un chico, el cual la miraba ansiosa y graciosamente, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan —pensó lo que acababa de decir— ¿¡Sakura-chan!?

Sakura alzó la vista a quien había sido algo muy parecido a un hermano en aquellos años. Al verlo sonrió impresionantemente y se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándolo con todo el cariño que le era posible. Él, muy feliz, correspondió.

—Naruto, Naruto. ¡Te extrañé! —exclamaba ella alborotadamente

—¿Crees que yo no, Sakura-chan? —contestó y se separó de ella— Eras tú la _muchacha-hermosa-la-cual-me-alegraría-mucho-de-ver _según Tsunade. Tenía razón —sonrió

—¿Sabías que vendría?

—No exactamente, Tsunade sólo mencionó que seguramente alguien volvería a la aldea. Repito: una muchacha la cual me alegraría mucho de ver. No supuse que serías tú —suspiró—. Bueno, en realidad creí que jamás te vería de nuevo.

—Lo mismo digo, Naruto —ella lo miró melancólica—. Cuando dejé Konoha, juré no volver...

—Lo sé. Pero no interesa. ¡Estás aquí! —sonrió nuevamente— ¡Tengo tantas cosas por contarte, de veras! ¡Tengo novia!

—¡Wow! ¡Qué bien, Naruto-kun! —exclamaba Sakura alegremente

Estaba en su hogar. De nuevo.

Aprovechó su felicidad y caminaron con su viejo amigo, mientras se contaban todo lo sucedido. Intentando recuperar esos años de ausencia, largos años para los dos.

**-x-**

—_ No entiendo qué hace aquí _—pensaba un moreno preocupado

La vuelta de la que había sido hasta cierto tiempo, una molestia, lo tenía completamente inquieto. Él, al igual que todos los que habían tenido el placer de conocerla, no esperaba volver a verla por las calles de Konoha. Ella lo había prometido. Y la mayoría la había "olvidado", aunque era obvio que no.  
En su caso, él no había podido olvidarla. Aunque, lo fingía, ya que siquiera se la nombraba por allí. Ella había sido una buena compañera, un tanto molesta al estar enamorada de él y seguirlo a todas partes, pero buena en fin. Era la única que se había preocupado verdaderamente de él, de su salud... Y él valoraba eso. Pero no lo demostraba.  
Le parecía raro vivir con ella. Antes pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero vivir juntos no era lo mismo. Por eso fijó un par de leyes. Él sabía de ante mano que no la iba a soportar por mucho tiempo, ya que al verla pensó que no había cambiado.

Pero se equivocaba.

**-x-**

Sakura y Naruto estaban sentados en una banca tomando un helado. Habían hablado unas horas, habían reído y pasado momentos geniales. Hacía mucho que Sakura no pasaba momentos así, aunque no la pasaba mal con Ashley, pero eran mundos diferentes.

—Naruto, hablamos millones de cosas pero hay una que ni la has mencionado: ¿Quién es tu novia? —preguntó picaronamente mientras le guiñaba el ojo

—¡Tienes razón! Mi novia es... —se calló, avergonzado

—Vamos, ni que te fuese a molestar por ello.

—Es Hinata Hyuuga. ¿La recuerdas?

—Hinata... ¿Hyuuga? —pensó por unos momentos— ¡Sí! —dijo Sakura, revolviendo entre su pasado— Era una jovencita muy tímida pero simpática a la vez. ¡Qué genial! Te felicito, amigo.

—Gracias. Tienes razón, era tímida... y lo sigue siendo, pero es mi novia y es genial, ¡de veras!

Lo imagino —ella miró su reloj— ¡Oh, no! Es muy tarde ya, Naruto. Sasuke me matará por llegar tan tarde a la casa... se molestará mucho. Madre mía, me voy. -

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto extrañado

—Sí, me toca vivir con él. Luego te explico. —depositó un beso en su mejilla y salió corriendo— ¡Nos vemos, Naruto-kun! —gritó

—Ay, Sakura... —susurró el rubio, mirando a su vieja amiga mientras se alejaba— Estoy feliz por verte.

**-x-**

Él se encontraba en la sala de estar, sentado en el sillón. Y un tanto nervioso. Sakura no llegaba y su seguridad dependía de él. En realidad no, pero Tsunade lo asesinaría si a ella le ocurría algo.  
Se tranquilizó un momento ya que habían tocado el timbre. Caminó cansinamente a la puerta y la abrió.

—Sasuke —susurró—. Lamento llegar tarde.

Definitivamente se tranquilizó al ver el rostro de Sakura, aunque la notó apenada. La hizo pasar y volvió al sillón.

—Tendré que hacerte una copia de las llaves.

—No Sasuke, no te preocupes por mí no volverá a pasar. -

—Lo decía por mí.

—Oh... ya veo —ella se incomodó, la respuesta la había tomado por sorpresa—. Ehm... ¿quieres que prepare la cena?

Sasuke contestó con su característico Hmp, el cual Sakura tomó como un sí y se dirigió a la cocina, curiosa. Comenzó a buscar algún alimento, pero no encontraba nada.

—Sasuke, ¿dónde tienes la comida?

El nombrado hizo una mueca de fastidio, se puso de pie y llegó a la cocina rápidamente. Al pararse al lado de Sakura, le señaló uno de los estantes. Comenzó a mostrarle en dónde se encontraban todas las cosas, sacó algunos recipientes y la miró divertido.

—¿Esto es lo que hay?

—Hmp —monosilabeó como de costumbre él, pero con poco de enojo—. Si no te gusta no comas.

—Lo siento —en parte reconocía que su actitud había sido muy mala, pero Sasuke ya se estaba pasando de la raya

—Molesta —susurró él

_"Si todos los días serán así, prefiero vivir en el infierno" _pensó Sakura, mirando a Sasuke de reojo mientras hacía muecas de desagrado.

—Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, porque al infierno no irás.

—¡¿Encima lees mis pensamientos?! —gritó descolocada

—¡Molesta!

**

* * *

**

**Y esto recién empieza...** Antes que nada les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, me alegraron y me dieron ánimo para continuar con la historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y...

_¿Comentarios?_


	3. Chapter 3

¡¿Juntos?!

**_Chapter three:_** _Start_

Los rayos del sol daban de lleno a sus ojos, que eran imposibles de abrir. Pero, colocándose una mano sobre ellos pudo hacerlo y así observó su cuarto, que aún no había tenido tiempo de inspeccionar.  
La noche con Sasuke había sido complicada, terminó cocinando él (entre medio de discusiones y alguna que otra palabrota) y Sakura, por un momento, se sintió incómoda. Jamás había tenido que depender de un chico, menos de Sasuke Uchiha. Luego de un par de discusiones más cenaron cada uno por separado, ahora estaba segura de que le tocaba lavar los platos (el enojo mutuo hizo que dejen sus platos en el fregadero con violencia y que caminen dando fuertes pisotadas a sus cuartos, sin siquiera saludarse).  
Y allí estaba ella sobre la cama, un tanto dormida y el otro tanto despierta, con el cabello despeinado y su habitual pijama. Se levantó, intentando prepararse psicológicamente para el día que le tocaba afrontar: iría al hospital, pero antes seguramente se encontraría con un Sasuke completamente molesto. Buscó algún conjunto decente (y cómodo) en su clóset, que había llenado a la noche. Tomó lo primero que le agradó y se dirigió al baño con delineador y un lápiz labial en mano.  
El espejo reflejaba su cara, un tanto demacrada por haberse levantado hace un par de minutos. Sakura dejó la ropa sobre una especie de mesita que había allí (le resultó raro encontrarse con una mesa en el baño) y abrió el grifo, dejando caer el agua fría con la que luego mojaría su rostro. Así lo hizo, intentando despavilarse aunque sea un poco y luego, tomó el peine. Improvisó un peinado y luego se maquilló un poco, intentando disimular sus pequeñas ojeras. Se colocó la ropa y notó que se peinó/maquilló antes de hacerlo, por lo que se golpeó la cabeza con la mano en forma de reprimenda. Tuvo que volver a peinarse.  
En eso habían pasado unos diez minutos, salió del baño y se dirigió a su cama para tenderla y dejar el cuarto lo más presentable posible (lo que menos quería era que Sasuke piense que su compañera de hogar era una desordenada).  
Caminó a paso lento hacia el living, rogando por no encontrarse a Sasuke, cosa que no salió del todo bien...

—Hmp.

—E-eh... —Sakura levantó la vista y se sorprendió.

Sasuke estaba en la cocina, acababa de lavar los platos. Sakura recorrió con su mirada todas sus facciones, pudo notar su carita somnolienta y, mientras bajaba la mirada, de golpe apartó sus ojos hacia otro sitio. Sasuke lo notó.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, estem... —estaba nerviosa

—No tengo camiseta. —Sakura asintió avergonzada— ¿Eso te molesta?

—Eh... n-no, es que simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a estas escenas.

—¿Escenas?

—M-me refiero a ver chicos s-sin camiseta.

—Bah... molesta.

Sakura se tranquilizó. Pensó que Sasuke iba a enojarse con ella o algo por el estilo, ya que en realidad ella debía amoldarse a su estilo de vida. Después de todo, como ya sabía, él estaba haciéndole un favor muy grande.

—En fin, buenos días Sasuke.

—Hmp.

Esto no la tomó por sorpresa, en todos los días de su vida que estuvo con Sasuke, jamás había faltado su característico "Hmp". Un sonido que, sinceramente, notó que había extrañado durante todos estos años. Sakura sonrió melancólicamente, mientras que Sasuke la miraba extrañado.

—_En qué estará pensando... _—pensó él. Sabía que podía leerle los pensamientos, pero no quería hacerlo.

Abrió los ojos cuando vio que ella sacudía la cabeza con motivo de quitar los pensamientos de su mente. Miró a Sasuke un tanto distraída y le sonrió tontamente.

—¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno?

—Ya desayuné. —la atajó con un poco de frialdad

—Oh, bien... —de nuevo la incomodaba— Pues entonces salgo.

—¿No vas a desayunar? —soltó de repente

Eso sí que la tomó por sorpresa. Apenas se reencontraban y él -simulaba tal vez- preocuparse un poco por ella. Volvió a soltar esa tonta sonrisa y le contestó sutilmente que no, que estaba bien. Se retiró con un "Hasta luego" y un ademán con la mano, dejando a Sasuke solo.

Él se quedó un momento colgado, esa mañana ella estaba rara. Bueno, en realidad él hacía mucho que no la veía y no sabía si todas las mañanas reaccionaría de esa manera. Aunque le interesaba saberlo, tenía que admitirlo: le interesaba la vida de Sakura.

**-x-**

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha, dirigiéndose al Hospital. Una leve brisa movía sus cabellos y le provocaba pequeñas cosquillas en su blanco cuello, que llevaba al descubierto. Tal como sus brazos y sus piernas, era verano aunque la oleada de calor no había llegado aún.  
El camino le resultaba tranquilo a ella, la gente en la calle caminaba como si fuese una coreografía, nadie apurado. Era extraño, estaba acostumbrada a las corridas de la gente que iba a trabajar temprano, los niños que se dirigían al colegio junto a sus madres. Pero allí, a esa hora por lo menos, no había casi nadie.  
Pasadas las siete y media, Sakura llegó al hospital con una pequeña mueca de felicidad. De lejos vio a Tsunade esperándola, mientras que saludaba con la mano derecha. Apresuró el paso y se acercó a Tsunade, que le proporcionó un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias al cielo que llegaste, Sakurita.

La ojijade sonrió amablemente— Buenos días, Tsunade. ¿Y bien?

— Bueno, te mostraré las instalaciones del hospital y te explicaré con qué me ayudarás —hizo una mueca como si estuviese pensando— ¿Comenzaste los estudios?

—Hm... no.

—Bien, comenzarás aquí. Estoy segura de que serás una excelente doctora.

—Gracias.

—No, gracias a ti. Recuerda que la que aquí necesita ayuda soy yo.

Recorrieron todo el hospital, Tsunade le presentó a casi todo el personal. Todos, según Sakura, eran muy amables. Aunque, había excepciones, pero se notaba que estaban estresados... era de entender. A Sakura le resultó extremadamente grande el lugar, sabía que los primeros días iba a perderse por allí.  
Tsunade le otorgó, por el momento, el cargo de secretaria (o algo así). Llenaría planillas y las repartiría entre las salas y doctores. Mientras tanto, comenzaría sus estudios de Medicina allí mismo, ese era su trato con Tsunade (aparte de la estadía con Sasuke).  
Sakura aceptó sin pensar todo eso, pero luego pensó un poco y le surgió una duda. Ella en Londres trabajaba, necesitaba trabajar para tener su propio dinero. ¿Acaso pensaba vivir a costillas de Sasuke? Para nada.

—Tsunade —pronunció Sakura un tanto preocupada—. Necesito trabajar con un sueldo, ¿conoces algún lugar?

—¡Tonta! Sasuke no te cobrará por vivir con él, aparte yo te daré dinero.

—No, para nada. Quiero colaborar con Sasuke —hizo una pausa, sonaba extraño—. Ehm… y quiero ganar mi propio dinero, tal como en Londres.

—Bien, si es lo que deseas... —suspiró— Le ordenaré a Naruto que te ayude a buscar empleo.

—Gracias de nuevo, Tsunade.

—Gracias hacen los payasos.

—¿Mmmm?

—Nada, mi pequeña —contestó amablemente Tsunade entre risillas

Sakura sonrió y se dirigió a un escritorio, tenía varias planillas por completar y debía entregárselas a los cientos de doctores que trabajaban allí. A simple vista, le pareció agradable. No podía esperar para comenzar sus estudios.

Pero, por ahora, una larga tarde de trabajo la aguardaba.

* * *

**Okey, es cortito. Pero es lo único que puedo subir (por ahora). Espero que mi disculpen por mi irresponsable tardanza, ¡los días se me pasaron rapidísimo! Pero ya se acercan mis vacaciones, lo cual significa que escribiré más y subiré los capítulos mucho más rápido.**

**¿Comentarios?**

_From Disimulandofelicidad_


	4. Chapter 4

**¡¿Juntos?!  
**_By DisimulandoFelicidad_

**_Chapter Four:_** _Work_

Planillas, pacientes nuevos, pacientes a los cuales se les daba el alta, más planillas, sala 1, habitación 509, operaciones, más planillas...  
El trabajo de secretaria demandaba muchas energías, las cuales Sakura parecía tener, aunque no de sobra. Habían pasado simplemente unas horas desde que había comenzado su trabajo y ya había completado aproximadamente cincuenta planillas, todas con nombres de pacientes diferentes, los cuales incluian sus datos, diagnóstico, fecha de entrada...  
Resultaba un poco agobiante pero, al fin y al cabo, todo era para ayudar a Tsunade y a ella misma. Trabajando allí, podría estudiar y poder llegar a ser la ninja médico que siempre quiso.

Una joven médica se acercó al escritorio de Sakura, aparentemente estresada.

—Sakura, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Sí, claro. Para eso estoy Da Ji.

—Bueno... ¿podrías pedir que me envíen un —pensó por unos segundos— café bien fuerte a la habitación 105? Estoy ahí y, déjame decirte con suma sinceridad, el paciente está intratable. Me está dando un gran dolor de cabeza, pero seguiré insistiendo hasta que tome sus pastillas.

—Oh, desde luego. Enseguida lo ordeno —aseguró la pelirosa con una sonrisa de amabilidad—. Que te sea leve.

La médica agradeció con pocos ánimos y se retiró apresurada, dejando a Sakura pensante. ¿Ella estaría así cuando fuese médica? Esperaba que no aunque, de todas formas, era su pasión.  
La llegada de Tsunade a su escritorio la hizo dejar de pensar inesperadamente.

—Sakura, ¿cómo va todo?

—Bueno, siendo sincera... estoy un poco cansada, pero me agrada mucho el trabajo. Gracias Tsunade.

—Qué bien que estás cansada, porque terminaste por hoy.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sakura anonadada. Si bien el día había sido largo, pensaba que trabajaría más tiempo.

—¿Crees que en tu primer día voy a tenerte como una esclava? Claro que no, así que ve a cambiarte y a descansar, que mañana te espera más trabajo. Entrarán nuevos pacientes.

Sakura sonrió. Imaginaba el caos que iba a ser el hospital, por eso Tsunade la hacía salir más temprano.

—Gracias, de verdad...

—¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de agradecerme? Vamos, ¡vete! —se retiró riéndose

Haruno también rió, mientras dejaba todo ordenadamente en su lugar para luego dirigirse a lo que podía denominar vestuario. Tomó su mochila y se quitó el uniforme, dejándolo en una especie de clóset que había allí. Había muchos uniformes, cada uno tenía el nombre del médico correspondiente.  
Al terminar de cambiarse, salió del vestuario y se encaminó por los pasillos del hospital. Las personas caminaban de aquí para allá, algunas parecían nerviosas, otras tristes... Eso era lo que ella odiaba de los hospitales, lo mucho que algunos podían llegar a sufrir. Puede que muchas veces los médicos salven vidas, pero a veces no todo sale bien y esa era la parte más triste para ella.

Se despidió de algunos médicos que se cruzó por los pasillos, que había conocido ese mismo día. La mayoría solían ser simpáticos para ella, cosa que le agradaba. No deseaba estar en un trabajo donde todo su entorno era un desastre aunque, por supuesto, había excepciones.  
Comenzó a caminar directo a la casa de Sasuke, a paso ligero. Le incomodaba ser una molestia para él, porque ella había admitido que lo era: él debía abrirle la puerta, cocinar porque ella no sabía la ubicación de todo...

—Definitivamente soy una molestia. Mierda.

Le quedaban aproximadamente dos cuadras para llegar, pero estaba casi corriendo. En varias oportunidades estuvo a punto de perder la mochila de lo rápido que iba. Apenas era el segundo día y ya tenía ganas de irse de esa casa. No estaba acostumbrada a ser mantenida por nadie, menos por un hombre. Y mucho menos si ese era Sasuke Uchiha.  
Por más que los años habían pasado, los recuerdos estaban y, con su regreso a Konoha, se habían vuelto un poco más potentes.

Había llegado a la casa al fin, corrió unos últimos pasos hacia la puerta y golpeó dos veces, esperando que Sasuke estuviese allí. Y, como era de esperar, escuchó unas fuertes pisoteadas seguidas de un gruñido con deje de molestia, que hizo estremecer a Sakura. La culpa la embargaba. Sintió el sonido de las llaves y luego el de las mismas girando en la puerta. Instantáneamente la pelirrosa miró hacia el suelo, esperando que se abra la puerta.

—Lo siento —musitó ella, avergonzada

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, intentando sonar indiferente— Vamos, pasa.

Sasuke se hizo a un lado, dejando a la chica pasar. Estaba un poco confundido, no entendía el hecho de que ella le pidiese disculpas por algo que vaya a saber uno qué era.  
Ella se paró enfrente de él y, luego de un suspiro, lo miró a los ojos.

—Lo siento por ser una molestia. Tú no tienes la culpa de que yo esté nuevamente en Konoha y que no tenga donde vivir, tampoco tienes que estar soportando que llegue a cualquier hora y-

—Cállate —la interrumpió—. Toma —se acercó a ella lentamente y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón unas llaves, las cuales le entregó inmediatamente—. Y si hago todo esto es por algo, supongo. Molesta.

Sakura observó detenidamente las llaves que tenía entre sus manos, las había mandado a hacer seguramente. Otro gasto más, pensó ella con culpa. Le agradeció con una sonrisa fingida y se dirigió a su cuarto, que quedaba a pocos pasos de allí. Al ingresar, cerró la puerta con llave. Necesitaba pensar un poco en qué estaba haciendo allí, molestando a Sasuke viviendo en su casa. Estaba resultando un poco egoísta, ella llegaba como si nada y le ocupaba el hogar...

Aunque, en realidad, Tsunade la había llevado allí. Y él, probablemente, había aceptado que eso sea así.

Al lado de la cama tenía una ventana, muy grande por cierto, que le ofrecía una bonita vista de las calles de Konoha. Se reposó sobre el marco de la misma y pensó, por unos momentos, qué hubiese sido de ella si nunca hubiese dejado la aldea.  
Era extraño imaginarse todos esos años que estuvo en Londres allí, y estaba segura de que si hubiese permanecido en Konoha, habría sufrido mucho más.  
Si bien fingía no recordar el motivo de su partida, en realidad eso era lo que la atormentaba todas las noches. Casi nadie sabia qué había sucedido en realidad, pero Sakura tampoco tenía interés en andar dando lástima por ahí.

Cerró los ojos y una ventolina fresca removió sus cabellos al rededor de su cuello. Sentía confusión, una muy grande. Probablemente era porque todo ocurrió muy rápido, no tuvo tiempo de prepararse psicológicamente para volver al lugar que había marcado tanto su vida. Más que nada cuando tendría que volver a enfrentarse a esos recuerdos dolorosos.  
Mientras que una lágrima se escapaba, sintió unos nudillos golpear la puerta de la habitación. Volvió en sí, suspirando.

—Sakura.

Esa aterciopelada voz le heló hasta el alma. Millones de recuerdos abarcaron su mente, pero fueron ignorados por la pelirrosa, que se dirigió a abrir la puerta.  
Sasuke la esperaba del otro lado con cara de pocos amigos, se lo notaba impaciente.

—Vino Naruto a visitarte... pregunta si puede pasar. A tu habitación, porque aquí ya entró y sin permiso.

Naruto se acercó casi corriendo y se detuvo en seco al lado de Sasuke. Estaba sonriente y los ojos le brillaron al ver a Sakura, pero su cara se tornó seria cuando la miró detenidamente.

—Sakura-chan, ¿estás llorando? —preguntó con curiosidad, mientras que Sasuke hizo una mueca de preocupación y aguardó interesado la respuesta

—¿Qué? —Sakura había olvidado por completo la lágrima que había descendido de sus ojos, al notarlo la quitó rápidamente— Esto... ¡no! Una basurita...

—No mientas —agregó Sasuke molesto y se retiró directo a la sala de estar

Naruto ingresó en el cuarto de Sakura y, automáticamente, se tiró en su cama, con gesto placentero. Su amiga rió ante esto, sentándose velozmente a su lado. Él notó que ella estaba mirando a la ventana, por lo que se reincorporó y observó Konoha junto a ella.

—Bonita vista.

—Sí... —susurró Sakura, melancólicamente— Trae muchos recuerdos.

—Y vaya que los hay... Oye, Sakura-chan —la nombrada lo miró atentamente— ¿Cómo has llevado todo durante estos años? Es decir, te fuiste muy mal de aquí, tanto que prometiste no volver.

—Eh... es que mi idea era permanecer lejos de aquí para siempre. Tú sabes, los meses antes de mi partida fueron muy complicados, nunca creí que iba a salir sana con todo lo que pasó. Aparte... —meditó qué iba a decir— Sasuke también me afectó mucho. Creo que fue lo que me rompió por completo, su rechazo. ¿Sabes? Aún no entiendo qué hago aquí, ¿acaso tanto ha cambiado como para no rechazarme?

—Sakura-chan, no cambió. Estoy seguro que él te rechazó por otras cosas, no porque no te quería. Lo notas cuando te ve, él te quiere... aún. Pero no tanto como yo —el rubio suspiró— El primer año fue difícil. Me dolió que te escapes de esa forma. Lo de tus padres sé que fue complicado, pero... ¿hacía falta dejarnos así?

—No podía superarlo. No con todos dándome su pésame y recordándome qué hicieron o no mis padres. Alejarme de Konoha me ayudó a cerrar las heridas, con todos aquí nombrándolos no iba a poder hacerlo jamás. Lo bueno es que muchos me han olvidado, seguramente, entonces ahora eso no pasará. Pero, al estar aquí creo que no puedo terminar de cerrar todos los capítulos de mi vida pasada. De nuevo.

—Te refieres a Sasuke... —Sakura asintió— Mira, creo que ustedes dos podrán solucionar todo lo que tienen pendiente. Tiempo al tiempo.

—Creo que prefiero dejar todo en el olvido.

—Pues yo no —para sorpresa de Sakura, esa voz que le paralizaba todo el cuerpo había resonado nuevamente en la habitación

* * *

**Uff... me he tardado muchísimo, como un año... creo. Lo lamento, tuve muchísimo problemas personales que impidieron que pueda escribir, siquiera he estado en la pc hace meses. Pero, para mi alivio, todo lo malo ha terminado y aquí estoy nuevamente, con las pilas recargadas y muchas ganas de escribir. Espero les guste y que me perdonen por tanta tardanza.**


End file.
